gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Za Burrel
Rey Za Burrel is a supporting protagonist, a pilot onboard the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva''. He is also a close friend of main protagonist Shinn Asuka, as well as of Lunamaria Hawke. Personality Rey is calm, collected, and level-headed. He generally says little, and obeys orders without question. He is Shinn's best friend, and both in combat and out of it often works to keep his hot-tempered teammate under control. He also cares for his other teammate Luna, though his generally calm nature means this is rarely evident. Unlike Shinn, he respects and accepts Athrun's authority immediately upon the older man's return to ZAFT. Skills & Capabilities Rey is a ZAFT Red Coat, and graduated at the top of his class at ZAFT's military academy. Able to remain level-headed in combat and possessed of extremely developed analytical skills, he often assumes leadership role to help keep a more hot-blooded Shinn calm while creating openings for his teammates to take advantage of. Though he perhaps has less raw skill than Shinn, he is more efficient in combat due to his more even temper, and a specialist in high-mobility combat at medium- to long-ranges, and he is able to deal with remote weapons with little effort. As a ZAFT Red, he is also an excellent shot and a very talented hand-to-hand fighter. History Rey Za Burrel was born in the PLANTs, and though he lived through the First Junius War, he was still a child at the time. Nonetheless the things he saw led him to pursue a military career, and he enlisted in ZAFT's military academy as soon as he was able to. During his time at the Academy, his intelligence and keen observational skills soon made him the star pupil of many of his instructors, and he performed extremely well in nearly all aspects of his training. During this time he struck up a friendship with a slightly younger student in his class, Lunamaria Hawke - the only student in the class to be a better shot than him. What was more puzzling to his instructors and peers was the deep bond that formed between Rey and a hot-headed, ill-tempered young immigrant from Orb who was likewise in the class, which started when the latter bested Rey in a sparring match during hand-to-hand combat training. Indeed, Rey and Shinn Asuka became best friends, though it was hard to imagine two more different young men; Pale, blue-eyed and with long, blonde hair, Rey was as fair as the other was dark, and their temperaments were drastically opposite - Shinn, though a fast learner, was impatient, hot-headed, impulsive, and ill-tempered, and constantly in trouble with his instructors for talking back or challenging them. Rey meanwhile was calm, obedient, and studious. And yet the two, along with Lunamaria, soon became inseparable. Some speculated that the two complemented each other, a theory that was borne out in mobile suit combat simulations, where Rey's highly-developed coordination and tactical ability allowed him to lead and exploit weaknesses in their opponents, creating openings which the impulsive Shinn was quick to take advantage of. Rey of course graduated the Academy the top student of his class, with Shinn a close second, followed by Lunamaria in third, and all three were assigned together to the new battleship Minerva. ''Many expected Rey to be given the honor of piloting ZAFT's newest experimental mobile suit, however he was assigned one of the first of the new ZAKU Warrior production models to come off the assembly line, with the prototype going to Shinn instead. Rey once commented in a bemused sort of way that its name better suited Shinn. When the three entered combat, Rey quickly distinguished himself in combat against Phantom Pain as well as against the terrorists who sought to drop Junius Seven, using the ZAKU's weapons with surprising efficiency. Once the ''Minerva arrived on Earth, he was tasked with defending the ship from enemy attacks, something he did exceedingly well until they were attacked by the Alliance and Orb in the Dardanelles, and he found himself engaging the Freedom. Though he performed extremely well and succeeded in damaging the much more powerful Freedom, a failed attempt to dodge, combined with damage to the Freedom's sensors that its pilot failed to compensate for resulted in the Freedom's counterattack striking the ZAKU's torso. Unable to eject, Rey was apparently killed in his mobile suit's explosion when his machine's escape pod failed to function. Actually, the damaged escape pod sank, with the pilot severely injured. Because it had been damaged, the escape pod, which is supposed to transmit an emergency beacon when jettisoned, failed to do so - making it almost impossible to locate. When the Minerva ''was forced to continue on its journey, additional ships were sent out to continue the search, and succeeded in locating the escape pod. Rey suffered near-fatal injuries, and almost bled to death before he was recovered, but he was rescued, given emergency medical treatment, and sent to the PLANTs for additional treatment as soon as his condition stabilized. He was in a coma for several months, recovering only shortly before Operation Fury. Once he was back on his feet, he was reinstated to active duty and made a member of FAITH, as well as given the very newest model machine, the ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam. He was assigned to the Nazca-class ''Hirschfelder ''as part of the escort fleet for the giant flagship ''Gondwana. ''Rey would be reunited with his old comrades when the ''Minerva ''returned to space for Operation Retribution, the attack on the Atlantic Federation's Daedalus Base. Though Rey would serve alongside the ''Minerva in the First Battle of Daedalus, he would remain with the ''Gondwana ''after the battle, when the ''Minerva ''would return to the PLANTs. This means that he would be fighting against them in the Second Battle of Daedalus, after Durendal is removed from the Council and disavowed by the PLANTs. This battle would end in defeat, and Rey would find himself facing against Shinn's Destiny Gundam. Their duel would end in Rey's death as well as the destruction of both machines.